Be the Outcast
by PicturedArtist
Summary: AU/All the kids born with their powers. Society isn't ready to accept them. Doomed timelines and slightly drabbles. John x Karkat, Dave x Terezi, Kanaya x Rose.
1. Make Mistakes

**AN/Alright...We all know I am a fan of Hetalia and I used to write Naruto stories. Well guys...I needed to write a Homestuck fic. Needed. This is a Sad!Stuck so if you dont like that...sorry...please leave u-u you have been warned. **

**Pairings: John x Karkat, Dave x Terezi, Kanaya x Rose...Jade...I dont know if shes going to be paired with anyone.**

**Also! some of my keys are broken cause I sprayed my computer last night with spray paint and tried cleaning it up. Sorry if there is grammar mistakes and what not due to this. I have to copy and paste quotations when I want some one to talk xD. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer! All characters belong to Hussie.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Your name is John. You were always so careful not to introduce to anyone who you were with your full name. Your father always made it clear to you that you were not to tell anyone where you lived or your last name. You never really understood. You were only seven when someone finally wanted to talk to you.

You were just sitting in the park, watching the other kids run around with friends and talking to strangers who simply got up from where they were playing and become new friends. Your father would always tell you that you weren't to talk to other kids. He ensured you that it wasn't anything you did or was doing but that it was just dangerous and you were his only kid. Dad really had a way to love you. Sometimes he tried to keep you from going to the park you loved so much.

But you'd go anyways. There was a rumor going around that there was a game coming out soon called "Sburb" and you were always dying to ask about it. It sounded so interesting but no one cared to say anything to you. The wind sweeps around your feet and bring you standing. You were careful not to overuse it because although the other kids thought it was cool, their parents would stone you. Your bruises and cuts would sting every time you used your wind powers.

You had trouble walking on the ground like the other kids because flying around is all you knew. Dad had said something about you being like this since he found you. He loved you anyways. The other adults were another story. You tried walking once in awhile so you could blend in but again, you had troubles. Kids would ask as you approached if something was wrong with your legs. You'd lie. You confirm their question.

A couple of adults pulled away some of the children. The mark on your chest burned when they did. They remembered you from a few days ago. There was a large scar running across your chest that reminded you of two gusts of wind. It was still fresh, bandaged, and pulsing. Your eyes never stopped following the youngest of the adults who carried away a kid who thought was truly your friend. They said you hurt him and that you were dangerous…so the old man inflicted the wound on you. The blonde boy looked back at you and waved. He would grow up to be a cool kid one day. His look resembled apologetic for what his brother did to him. The boy had told you before that his guardian was his brother and he got out of hands sometimes. It didn't change the fact you were hurt.

There was one child left in the park. She stood tall, a pumpkin etched on her shirt, and circle glasses. She had a small ball in her hand that was blue and gray clouds. Her hair was long and black and she smiled sweetly at you.

"Jade Harley." She introduced. You stammered and didn't think.

"John Egbert." You blurted back then grinned big. It was the first time you had the chance to talk to someone else besides the blonde. It felt like you talked to the blonde boy thousands of times but you know it was only once. Your teeth poked through your lips and Jade giggled then handed you the ball. The earth under you felt like it moved but it was probably your imagination. You weren't used to standing on the earth is all.

"I know that." Jade laughed then corrected herself. "I mean I saw you saying that-In my dream. Oh dear that sounds weird. Ah well John that's for you. Happy birthday H-John." You take the ball and carefully hold it to your chest. The temperature around you gets warmer, but that's normal behavior for summer evenings.

Jade turns to leave and before you could say anything; she was gone. She didn't have a footprint and you didn't see her up close but you were sure she wasn't as young as you first thought. How did some stranger know your birthday was today?

You took the long way home that night. Not because you didn't want to be home but because you were tired and you wanted the wind to take you. It glided you all the way through alleys and backways. You were comforted holding that ball to your chest with your eyes closed. You almost fell asleep in the arms of the wind.

You burst in to your home, careful not to move your ball from over your chest, and greeted your father loudly. Usually there would be an instant response. There was none. You knew where he was at all times though—the kitchen. You breezed into the kitchen, with a giant smile, and started talking only to see him not there as well. The bedroom! Once again you blew into his room and hovered at the door.

That was the day you became truly alone.

Even as a memory you could remember the smell of iron and the looks of the room. You couldn't find a body but you knew what had happened. You were kicked out of the home you lived in and all you had to your name was that small ball. They took everything. You were thirteen now and today marked the 5th anniversary of your father's death. You couldn't make a grave anywhere to honor him. They would come by and tear it down.

Although no matter where you put it, another set of flowers accompanied it. The first day was some red flowers and then a wild pair of green ones the next. It was the same each time you had to move to another site. You wanted to have a place where your dad could call home. You giggled each time you moved the site because you pretended you were moving as a family.

You slept in the trees every night and never the same one. You moved where your dad was. You never saw who would come and bring flowers even though you watched it faithfully. You loved your dad.

You never imagined you'd be alone.

"Hey fuckass!" a rough voice called from below the bottom of the tree. You looked down and even though you knew trolls were common on this planet, you were still shocked to see one. His sign on his shirt was cancer and his expression was sour. Maybe you were in his territory? You were chased out before. It was nothing new. His horns were small nubs on the top on his head and his fangs grit against each other.

You didn't move from your branch. You knew it was too dangerous. You used your wind ability to go up a branch or two more and laughed down at him. "Am I in your territory Mr. troll?"

He just growled. There wasn't rage in his eyes but he glanced over at your creation for your father. Before he could think of touching it you fall from the tree and land on him. You grab the wallet and hat and captchalogue it. It sits quietly next to the ball and you try to fly away.

_It was too late._

_You were caught at the ankle. _

**_You failed to keep your promise to your father to be safe._**

* * *

**__AN/Yup...I did that. **


	2. Take Responsibilty

**AN/ Yea...it may get a lil hard to follow but I promise that after introductions for everyone has passed that it will make more sense DX **

**Yes this is a second chapter in two days. And Yes I updated a story I havent touched in months the other day. What has gotten over me? A cold. **

**Enjoy!~**

**DIIISSSCLAAAIMMMERRR!~**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider. You didn't hide your last name like the last kid. That was uncool. You were the coolest seven year old on the block. You had these triangular glasses to prove that. Your brother had a similar pair and you got cooler every time you looked in the mirror. You look over. Yup…still super cool. Your bro was super protective of you. You know that.

But that didn't stop him from beating the shit out of you daily on the roof.

All those stupid puppets…helping him beat the shit out of you every day. You felt somewhere along the lines it was ironic. You touch up your hair with a few flicks in front of the mirror so it goes the right way…okay a couple thousand flicks. On the flipside…your hair was perfect. It was perfect from the start but you were giving it that extra daily push. You slide on your favorite shirt. It was white shirt with red long sleeves and a record in the middle.

Bro was taking you to the park. He wanted to change the scenery to test your fighting abilities but won't tell you because it's supposed to be a surprise attack. You humor him by pretending you didn't know. It was your first time you got to go to this park but you heard a rumor but this demon there that floats around. You were interested in this wild haired, dorky glassed, menace. You fail to tell your brother about this rumor. He would instantly beat you up and then say you weren't fit to go anywhere.

He was indeed there. He had wild black hair and box shaped glasses. Seemed to be a nerdy adventurer more than a monster. He was swinging on the swingset. There was no one pushing him and his legs weren't kicking but his body moved forward back with the wind. Today, there was no wind. He hopped down and walked over to you and reached out his hand. "Hi. Name's John." He introduced himself to you almost instantaneously upon your arrival. All the other kids were avoiding him. Clearly he had been trying the same technique with everyone else but to no avail.

"Dave Strider." You cooly shake his hand and you go about playing on the playground. He seemed to have so much fun pretending to adventure around and solve the great mysteries of the slide. It was like he never played before. It was commonly known that the kid had buck teeth because he was always smiling at you regardless of what you threw at him. This time it was genuinely a happy smile.

Then you were up in the air. Simple as that. You both were. He was laughing and having a good time which caused you to smile with him. You should have cared that your life was in his hands but you were chill about it. Your bro was not. Your brother came forth from behind the bushes and pointed at John yelling something about attacking you. The boy flinched and dropped you. You weren't that far from the ground. You maybe got a bruise or two but you weren't upset. Immediately after hearing you hit the ground, John fluttered all over you to see how his friend was fairing against the wounds.

Bro had always been rough but this time he had gone too far. He snatched John from midair and tossed him aside; away from you. You heard a scream come from that Dork's lungs and you feared what was going on. No one screamed for a doctor but you knew that the kid was crying. You climbed to your feet and tackled your brother's arm and tried holding him back even for a split second, just for a little bit more time for john to run. He didn't. He stayed. You heard his mumbled breath say how the world was unfair and that he should stop. Somewhere deep in his gut you knew the boy wasn't talking about life not being fair for himself.

"If you love him so much—why is he covered in bruises?" The boy was defending you. There were a series of gushes of wind but the boy never left the park as long as I was there. There was blood. Too much of it. There weren't any more cries from the little boy's lungs. So you did the only thing you possibly could do.

You became a monster yourself and rolled back time. You already knew you had this power and this is why you weren't freaked out by the other boy. The only difference is you could erase what happened and start again.

There he was. Again. Sitting on the swing and just as excited as he was before, greeted you. You guys played and had a grand time all over again. You felt bad that only you remembered the adventures before and the already solved mysteries. But you didn't mind pretending that you didn't. The boy was still alive. He was still breathing. Where you started hovering you just grabbed the playground. You smiled at him and he laughed and let you stay grounded. You guys continued down a new path and new mysteries were solved. Albeit…the end was always the same.

You repeated that day about fifty or so times. You've lost count but you know it always ended the same. You couldn't bear to go back far enough not to meet him. The smile he generated when he was playing with you was worth every try.

Finally the once time came. You entered the playground and everything went as usual. Instead of playing in the playground, you played in the sand and you just talked to him and told him he wasn't to blow over his artwork cause it was a damn good awesomesauce creation made by you. You both played in the sand. You left that day from the park with only minor injuries. The boy was crying by the slide with his shirt torn across his chest. You had one to match but yours slashed down your record like it was scratched.

Bro had taken you home and patched you up. Every time you went back to the park, you saw John on the swing. He didn't stop coming over and playing with you like it never happened and that he was injured. He would always ask about your chest and if it hurt. You had changed your style of shirts to ones with broken records.

Bro would drag you home day after day. Sometimes you could only say hi. He would look so heartbroken when you got dragged away…but you only wish he would smile. He's still breathing. He was alive.

* * *

You were thirteen. Years had gone by since your guardian was killed by a troll. The troll was blind and could smell you but you just turned tail and left. With your bro dead, there was no need to be there. You didn't really have a place to go. A young troll similar followed you around. She had flipped out black hair and sharp pointed candy corn horns. She wore giant red glasses that barely fit her face and the sign of Libra printed on her shirt in a teal color. She babbled something about it being her blood color.

Her lusus was the one who killed your bro and she couldn't help but laugh after everything she said. Something about how it was normal for trolls. Something about how she had to abandon her guardian because that's how the future was supposed to be. She helped you find the grave each and every time John had laid one down. When he wasn't looking, you would put down a few red lilies every time.

It was your fault he was dead afterall.


	3. Inherit Family Poise

AN:/ Sorry about such a long hiatus guys ;n; alot has been happening over here. First year of college and being out on my own really has taken alot out of me. This chapter was half written for a long time so I never understood why I didnt just take a few minutes to finish it. I will try to finish the next chapter before the funeral tomorrow! Promise!

-Artist

* * *

You are now the Rose Human. It's hard to say you remember much about your mother. She was never around and when she was, she was drunk off her ass. You avoided her as much as you possibly could. You always knew when she was destined to arrive at home. Your little ball would tell you everything, albeit it was never specific. You have had cases when it says she will be home soon and you've been waiting in your room for hours to hear her stumbling in. Knitting was your strong point. There were so many sweaters in your closet that it is hard to choose in the morning. No matter how hot it is, you always wore a sweater.

You were bullied at school soon after you told your /friend/ that you could see things that happened in the future and that you tried avoiding most of them. If you had foreseen their reaction, you probably wouldn't have told her. She immediately told everyone in the class and well…word travels fast.

Today was one of your mothers days off, which she also spent drinking. You locked your door and rolled your PDA around in your hand. It was blooping like crazy and you knew already who was on the other end. It was the only one you knew was willing to put up with you…and even then you were the one who went out and searched for her.

You were one hundred percent sure that this is the girl you spent the rest of your life with…however long that was. You searched for her in your crystal ball and went down the fastest time line to get to her. It would be another few years before she would realize that she loved you back, but the friendship was nice as it was. The troll was a sweet one, calm and collected with a tint of feisty. You couldn't explain her in a few words…you already knew how you felt for her.

It surprised you at first. It was hard to perceive that you fell for a girl…a troll even! It was basically taboo, even in this day of age. The trolls have been on earth for awhile now but laws had forbid interracial relations. Granted you were ten…you weren't meant to know what it was to love someone…but you knew. You read your self-help books and you saw how you felt and how she fell for you.

It was hard to explain, even to yourself. It wasn't a blossomed love at the moment but you were drawn to her and you didn't want it any other way. She described herself before as plain, normal, yet fashionable. This was all true to an extent. You've seen her through your crystal ball on more than a few occasions when you tried to find which path to choose. She was always on every path, some harder than others, but always there. She always wore a jade color on her lips to match what you presumed was her rare blood color.

Your PDA just continued to buzz and buzz but you already knew what your friend had wanted. She was going to tell you about her day or something else among the norm. She_ was_ late after all. She had arranged a slumber party tonight. Maybe she was telling you something about being late. You reached out my hand and grabbed the doorknob to the hall. You retracted in fear and pain. It was boiling hot.

You whipped your PDA out and scanned the messages—all of which were commands to get out of the house. You could hear her voice now. She was screaming your name repeatedly. You calmly walk to the window and force it open. There was a whole entourage, including your best friend, frantically calling to you and your mother. Your mother? She wasn't ho—her car is in the driveway.

You pinpoint one figure in the crowd. A small child stood erect with confidence and pride. Her detailed shirt was highlighted in the night. Bright white with a pumpkin smack dab in the middle. Her black hair ran down her shoulders like it was running away from the moon, to stay in the shadows. Her eyes were hidden behind circular glasses yet you knew somehow that she was staring at you. You couldn't think of it much more because a troll was in your face. Your troll.

She threw elegance to the wind and climbed up the siding. She gripped onto your shoulder, then your arm, until you were in her arms. You didn't have time to consider what would happen before you both were falling. Maybe not falling since you landed on the ground with as much grace as possible. You did a quick scan over. Alright, she didn't throw elegance to the wind, she took it with her. She was wearing ankle cut boots which made no particle sense in this mucky weather.

All there was to do now was to stare at your home. The flames were higher than the tallest trees that surrounded your house. Half the building was singed and the rest was racing towards oblivion. Kanaya's grip constricted on your arm when she saw your eyes widen at the family room. Your mother sat with all the dignity of the Lalonde family as she sipped from her margarita glass per usual. She let the flames engulf her life like it was an embrace from a gentle lover. You had never seen someone die…but you could bet every penny no matter how they died, none had died with such grace as your mother.

You didn't even bow your head for her. She wouldn't want that. Lalondes keep their head held high…even if a few tears escaped you. Kanaya tried to advert your gaze, and you let her, to a safer direction. She was cooing condolences and plans for the night. She offered her hive with her lusus and a bucket full of human ice cream. You could only hear her voice in and out as you were focusing on the abnormality in the corner of your eye. The girl was still standing there. She was waiting. Her eyes were locked on you and there wasn't anything that could redirect them. In her hand she held a small a ball.

"Roxy Lalonde… "She whispered with a grin spreading on her face. You didn't think twice. You broke from your friend and stomped over to her. Her skin was a ghostly white with bright green eyes now that you were closer to the girl. She was demon in the night that you were afraid of as a kid. You were no longer afraid. You were angry. You wanted to destroy her. Boiling rage seeped from your eyes but your body had to display all the elegance of your mother before you. She knew your mother's name yet you have never met her before in your life. There was no child your mother knew that you didn't.

Before she could say anything, she dropped her ball and ran off back into the trees. You picked it up and examined it carefully. A glass ball with pastel garnishes in the shapes of clouds and rivers. It looked like a miniature planet…probably the exact opposite of what your home looked like now, in the rainy forest with a small cottage emitting clouds blacker than the night itself. Kanaya trotted over to you and asked you about your find but you didn't answer her. You just felt the sphere with your fingers while creating the name, _The Land of Light and Rain_. Fire for light and well…rain for the scenery that took place that night. You were never going to let that ball go. You pledged to find the small girl and get your answers that your foresight never saw coming.


	4. Fix Mistakes

"Jade!" Your comrade shouted your name like a command. It wasn't him reminding you of your name (you had a specific rubber band for that one!) but an order to move out of the way. You were able to dodge the attack with ease. You were really good with the space between you and the weapon coming at you. You were eighteen and on the front lines. The military had heard of you and the others and searched you out since you were thirteen. There was nothing you could really do, but you grabbed your friends' hands and tried to run anyways. You could only avoid them for a little bit before you were captured. No matter how many times you turned back time either, there was always a leak and they were after you again. Every time you turned back Time it got worse. You'd lose someone or the torture they would put you through would get worse.

So there you were. Fighting for the army like machines. Dave wouldn't use his power as much as anyone else would, in fear that it would damage the timeline and make us doomed. John and Rose were assigned to be the leaders of the army and you would follow them and get their backs. You didn't go far without Dave though. You refused to leave him behind. No matter what timeline, you wouldn't let any of your friends be hurt—no exceptions. You didn't need a memory band for that one. It was a given. He was falling behind and you were losing track of John and Rose.

"Look out!" His voice called again. Your head spins to the source with as much speed as you could yet you didn't know how to respond. It was a troll. He had a set of clubs in each hand with a purple stripe on the tips. The purple glow to his eyes gave you a feeling that he was not only matured, but also a strong high blood. There would be no other reason as to why a high blood would be on the battlefield other than if he was insanely strong. There were more cries in the direction from where John and Rose were fighting and you dared not look. The troll lifted his arm and laughed a honking noise before bringing it down on you. In that split second you could see your friends lying on the ground, defeated. Tears prickle at your eyes and your body wouldn't move no matter how many nerves commanded it to. They were dead and you couldn't protect them.

You just looked down at your enemy. You were in the air, not by much but you were, and the aim would break your ribcage. It probably would shatter it. Pierce your lungs and heart and that would be the end of you. There was no repeat this time. You'd die…and doesn't that sound just peachy to you.

"D-Dave…" The breath escaped your lips. The red clad knight took the blow made specifically for you. You couldn't tell where the blood was coming from, but there were excess amounts of it. With the name in the air, he turned to you and smiled. Smiled, not a smirk, but a smile from a Strider. If you were in any other position, you would (by law) be required to swoon. He said nothing to you. You took a stab at the theory it's because his lungs were punctured. He turned back to the troll and steadied his breath. The air around him started to morph and his made a spinning motion with his hands. You were pushed back and you tumbled back through time…although this time, it was only you.

* * *

You clasped tightly onto the glass around you. You had created three planets for them—Lands where only they were allowed to preside. You just had to get it to them…somehow. Being sent back in time didn't change your age, so it was hard to devise a plan. Being entrusted with the power of space, you shrunk yourself and enlarged your eyes with glasses. You hid your figure with your hair and viola! You are a kid again…or at least it was good enough to fool seven year olds.

You delicately took the first two orbs and set off to find your boys. John wasn't hard to find. He never was. The air was like a mother to him so it made him feel at home when she pushed him on the swing or messed his hair. Rumors spread like wildfire. The boy with the power to control wind always hung out at the park. He had his usual spot on the swing set where all the children avoided. All but one young Dave Strider. You had to choose carefully when to approach John. If you were to mess up your timing, it could ruin everything.

You had done your research. Your Dave had sent you back to the only timeline that could be altered. He talked about it before. Before the war on Skaia started, he talked about how many times he had restarted his friendship with john when he was younger. He found there was only one time line. He gave you specific instructions. All guardians had to die—murdered by another guardian in some way. Admittedly, you were dazing off in another direction while he explained the whole delicate procedure. Something about ruining the space time continuum if you didn't do it a certain way…or whatever.

But here you were trying to piece it together like the broken puzzle lands of Skaia. You waited for shit to go down before you made your move to contact John. You introduced yourself:

"Jade Harley." You beam. He stuttered and fell over his words but finally had the guts to tell you his name as well. You could help but laugh when you saw his dorky little teeth. It had been years since John had grown out of them. The real John. Your John. No, this John was the alpha John. He wasn't an Heir of Breath nor were you the Witch of Space. The world was better this way.

"I know that." You filled the awkward air with a laughter. "I mean I saw you saying that—in my dream. Oh dear that sounds weird. Ah well John that's for you. Happy birthday Hei-John." You almost mess up and call him Heir. His battlefront name. It was a close one but not something that you slid over in feign embarrassment. You handed him the world you molded just for him. When he touched it, the world around you was heated up. The connections between the two were strong. You now had to find your way to get to Bro before he makes his decision to go home. You had to figure out how to kill the guardians.

Bro was found walking back to his apartment with a sleeping Dave in his arms. You slid in front of him and you concocted something in a split second. "Dirk!" Your voice sounds like you were punched in the stomach but you continued to run anyways. It only helped your cause. "That boy…in the park…his father…he has plans to…to…to hurt Dave! He saw him playing with…with his son and is now cooking up something to make Dave a…" it hurt you to say the next word in reference to John, "Freak like his own son…so that you would know the pain and that Dave could never truly have friends! Or something like that…" You wouldn't even fall for this. This sounded like the most cliché and made up and d—and there he goes. He didn't question how you knew his name or his son's name. He just clung onto the threat.

Bro flash stepped all the way to John's house, so that meant Dad would be dead by the time he took the long way home. The look on Dave's face when the last word woke him up—He would never trust you. You had to do something.

You made a contract with the troll side. It felt different to you because in your timeline the trolls and humans were at war. Another timeline another outcome you chanted to yourself. The blind troll laughed and took the glass ball as payment. She would care for it and give it to Dave when the time came. The troll seemed to fancy the cool kid so as her side of the deal, she asked to be allowed to travel with him and allowed on his world with him. You agreed.

She had her lusus kill Bro shortly after he killed Dad. Dragons were the closest to anime you could give the otaku for a death. You could not think of a better death for him.

When you got to Roses house, it was three years later and you had no idea how to link the murders together. The rain was making it hard to walk so you resorted to levitating when you knew no one was watching. You just had Rose left. Half way there you were stopped by a small troll with jade lipstick. You were taken aback by the sudden arrival of Roses matesprit but you didn't want to falter in any of your plans.

"Ka-" you were about to say something before you realized that Kanaya herself has probably not figured out her ties to the human. Maybe she had by the pull of her Alternian blood. By the bloodthirsty look she gave you, you assumed it was the latter. "Kanaya…long…_long_ time no see." She was probably the last troll you wanted to see. Rose was forced to kill her matesprit in battle in your timeline. It was an accident but it was on the lines of battle. Kanaya had become a nurse for her side and the two snuck out to see each other at night.

She didn't need to speak to tell you to turn around. To tell you that you were on property that didn't belong to her. You almost turned to leave when the smoke from Roses house began to rise. Kanaya was gone in less than a second. You followed. This was the night you were to give Rose her world. The world where only a matesprit can follow you to.

From a distance you saw your guardian flee the scene, only to be shot down. Roxy's aim had never failed her before…and the circle had closed. There was time to mourn over Bec's body another time. You had a mission. Alright, you took a few moments to cry by your best friend's body. "Good dog…" you whispered before patting his fur for the last time.

Rose was dazed just as ever. Running through her mind was probably chants about grace and poise that her mother once held. Her mother sat quietly next to her rifle, far from drunk but drinking, as the house burnt to the ground. Didn't surprise you much but it made you sad. "Roxy Lalonde…" You whisper your respects and give her one last drunken smile. You were never good at imitating her but it always got her to laugh. From inside the house you could see her smile.

Rose was then in your face. You lost all power to stay to plan and just dropped your charge. The glass ball dropped and rolled out to Rose.

All you could do now was pray the next step would go flawlessly.

* * *

AN:/Here it is...as promised...it is now 3am here...and I am tired. Rightio...Night peeps...I hope the story is getting interesting to you guys now...I know it was kinda boring. Jade is supposed to be the saddest chapter out of all the kids...but it gets worse...so please stick around and just wait and see :3

-Artist


End file.
